Episode 9481 (13th June 2018)
Plot Johnny remains at the graveside after the burial to be alone with his son. Nicola, Liz, Moira, Gary, Billy and Summer join Eileen's going-away party at the cab office. Aidan's wake is held at the bistro. Carla heads for the factory for her phone charger only to find the locks have been changed. Peter questions Eva about the photograph. With Toyah's help, she stammers out an explanation that it just arrived in the post and she was going to get it framed for him. Peter guiltily admits he thought for a moment that Eva was at the birth. Jenny worries about Johnny at the graveyard by himself. Peter is concerned about the amount of time Eva is spending with Susie. Carla, Kate and Jenny confront Alya at the solicitor. They accuse Alya of acting out of spite but she says they left her no choice with their unreasonable behaviour. Michelle finds Ali sitting alone at home. He tells her he skipped the funeral as he felt like an interloper surrounded by Aidan's close family. Seb has nowhere to go and is thrilled when Eileen asks him to house-sit until she finds a tenant. Johnny returns to the Street and bumps into Liz. He admits that he's avoiding Jenny as he can't bear her pretending she liked Aidan. Liz invites him up to the flat. Toyah asks Eva why she kept the photo and suspects she was hoping Peter would find it. Eva insists she forgot about it. Eileen and Nicola set off for Bristol. Eileen and Steve share a goodbye hug. Abi dumps herself on Seb as soon as they're gone. He agrees to let her stay one night. Alya and the Connors attempt to reach a compromise. Carla offers Alya the 18% share of the factory that Aidan had originally. Alya thinks it's an insult. Johnny confesses to Liz that he's been thinking about her all day. Liz puts him off for the sake of his marriage but he tells her it's beyond saving. They kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Zack Rubinstein - Alfie & Mikey Fletcher (Uncredited) *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Barlow Legal Services *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *St. Luke's Church - Graveyard Notes *Last appearance of Nicola Rubinstein until 21st January 2019. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz invites Johnny back to her flat where he confesses his feelings for her; Peter confronts Eva with the baby photo; and Carla discovers the factory locks have been changed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,470,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes